


Into the Wilderness

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Hilda is magical, baby!hilda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Johanna moves out to her family's cabin in the wilderness to take a break from city life and finds a mysterious, potentially magical infant girl.





	Into the Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'm considering turning this into its own au, but I want to know if there's interest in that sort of thing first.

Johanna moved to her family’s old cabin in the wilderness to take a much needed break.She enjoyed the hustle and bustle of Trolberg, but, every now and then, even for her, it got to be a bit much.

So, she packed up her sketchbooks, notepads, and all matter of drawing utensils (pencils, erasers, rulers, protractors, and the like) and drove out of the city.Well before nightfall, of course.Just to be safe.

She’d stay away from home only for a short holiday, Johanna originally decided.To slow down and get some fresh inspiration from the wildlife and wonder outside of human civilization.Then, she’d return and embrace the fast-paced chaos of city life again.

It wasn’t until one calm summer’s day when everything changed.Or shifted slightly, really.Transitions out in the wilderness were never an immediate thing.

Johanna was out sketching and exploring a mountainside when she heard a cry, a _baby_ ’s cry.At first, she thought it a trick.Some creature attempting to lure her to her doom, but the cries persisted.She couldn’t just leave without investigating.She’d be careful, she promised herself, but she’d never forgive herself either if there truly was a child in danger and she didn’t help.

Johanna followed the cries to a peaceful glade by a pool under cliff and a waterfall.There, in a thick patch of powder blue flowers Johanna couldn’t quite identify, was a baby.A human baby.Johanna leaned down to pick her up, and then hesitated.This was strange.So very strange.But the baby was crying.Tears ran in rivers down her cheeks and her little hands were balled up in fists.Johanna couldn’t just leave her like this.

Taking a breath, Johanna picked up the infant and rocked her until she stopped wailing.The baby girl sniffled, and then stared up at her with wide, curious eyes.

“What are you doing out here all alone, I wonder?”Johanna asked, mostly as a rhetorical question to herself.“It’s not safe.Where are your parents?”

The baby began wailing again.

“You must be starving.”Johanna rocked the baby soothingly again.“I have some milk at home.How about we get you a nice meal and then figure out where you belong?That sound good?”

The baby didn’t argue, so Johanna took her home, fed her, and wrapped her up in her softest blanket.Johanna went out again to see if she could find any neighbors, or anyone who may be missing the child, but there was no one out there but herself and all the stones that would turn into trolls come nightfall.

Johanna turned back at dusk.She spent the evening playing with the baby.Only briefly, right after she’d gotten her to sleep, did Johanna wonder if the child were a magical infant.It was a likely, if also a worrisome, thought.

After two weeks and no luck finding out anything, Johanna decided she’d just have to care for the baby herself.It was just as well, Johanna had grown quite fond of her in their time together.

She’d stay in the cabin in the wilderness, though.Just in case anyone did come looking.But, in the meantime, Johanna named the baby Hilda and took her on a day trip adventure to Trolberg for formula, diapers, and other supplies.

All was well until a serene night when they came a knock, and then a Wood Man, at the door.


End file.
